Story ToonTasks/Toontown Central
This article lists the various Story ToonTasks in Toontown Central. Story ToonTask 1 Pre-requisites: Complete Toon-torial * Visit Flippy in the Toon Hall ** Dialogue: "My apologies. I haven't been able to give you a proper welcome since we first met. I'm Flippy, the current president of the Toon Council. Pleasure to finally meet. ** We're always happy to see a new face in town, Name. And just in time too. Those pesky Cogs are still roaming wild around the streets, and it's just about time we - ** *phone rings* ** Ah, excuse me. Work calls again. Tell you what, if you can pop over to Librarian Larry, he'll show you around town." *** *picks up phone, player leaves building. camera stays on Flippy* *** "Surlee. It's Flippy. The machine didn't work. The Cogs are getting smarter - they're taking advantage of this machine." * Visit Librarian Larry in the Toontown Library ** Dialogue: "Howdy, Name! Flippy mentioned you're the new guy/gal! I'm Librarian Larry, in charge of the Toontown Library. You can find all sorts of interesting books to read here, even those that tell you about your Gags or Cogs! ** You know what, it's getting a little loud here, let me show you around town. No, no, I insist. I need a breath of fresh air anyway. The air conditioning here is bad for my whiskers. *** (teleports both player and himself to Loopy Lane) This here's Loopy Lane. Used to be a hotbed for cafes and swanky homes until the Cogs showed up. If you need to get to Minnie's Melodyland, this is the right place. *** (teleports both player and himself to Silly Street) This here's Silly Street. Lovely part of the neighborhood, plenty of flower shops and miscellaneous services, and it leads to the even lovelier Daisy Gardens. *** (teleports both player and himself to Tickle Terrace) Goofy's Speedway used to be here until the Time Break. Now we call it Tickle Terrace. Still a fun street to visit if you've got time, and if you ever want to start a Clan, say hi to Lodge Master Luca for me while you're at it. *** (teleports both player and himself to Punchline Place) And this is Punchline Place. Great if you need to get to Donald's Dock. Greater if you want to visit my friend Franz Neckvein, who loves training new Toons to battle the Cogs. ** Oh, which reminds me. Flippy wants me to tell you that you can start choosing your third Gag. I'll send you off to Franz on this street, at the Punch Line Gym. You'll like him, he's a friendly guy. *** You don't know where it is? No worries. Follow the map. When you open the map, the arrow here will show you where your ToonTask locations are. ** Anyways, I've got a library to run. If you need me, you know where to find me. Cheers! (teleports away) * Complete Task. Reward (50 Jellybeans, 10 Gag Experience to All Gags) Story ToonTask 2 Pre-requisites: Have 14 Animation Frames for 3rd Gag Track, have at least 22 Laff A reminder will be given to the player to restock Gags before the mission. * Visit Postmaster Pete in the Toontown Post Office, Loopy Lane. ** Dialogue: Great that you're finally here, (player name)! Flippy's been singing praises about your work ever since you got here. Can say I'm pretty impressed myself. Tell you what, I think it's t- ** *Sid Seltzer bursts into the shop* Pete! Pete! It's an emergency, they got Will Wiseacre! * *cuts to scene of the NPCs and the player looking at a Lawbot Building (Wiseacre's Noisemakers) from the outside* ** Postmaster Pete: Oh dear. I've never seen a Building around these parts of town for quite some time. ** Sid Seltzer: The Cog just marched into his shop not long ago. Pete, I'm scared... ** Postmaster Pete: Well, there's only one thing we can do. Kid, we'll need you to come with us and get Will Wiseacre back. ** Sid Seltzer: You mean... ** Postmaster Pete: That's right. We're going to take over a Cog Building. ** *all players enter the Building* * *in elevator* ** Postmaster Pete: Nervous, (player name)? No worries; you're in safe hands here. ** *elevator door opens*, Will Wiseacre it sitting in a cage. ** Sid Seltzer: Will! Are you okay? ** Will Wiseacre: Yeah, I'm good. Didn't wait here too long, I just came out of a loading screen anyway. ** Double Talker, Level 3: You there! Unauthorised trespass is punishable by law! ** Postmaster Pete: Alright, kid, listen up. We've got about 4 Cogs here, and more will come soon. Sid and I can keep the Cogs busy, but you'll need to hit Will's cage three times to free him. Be very careful, each time you hit the cage, the Cogs will come after you. ** Double Talker, Level 3: Seize them! The Cog Battle * Postmaster Pete and Sid Seltzer will join as teammates in this battle. ** Postmaster Pete has Level 3 Drop and Throw, and Level 2 Toon-Up. ** Sid Seltzer has Level 3 Throw and Squirt, and Level 2 Sound. * The first battle consists of 2 Level 3 and 2 Level 2 Lawbots, with at least one Double Talker Level 3. ** Players have to fight off the Cogs and hit Will's cage with Gags. ** Each time the player hits the cage with Gags, one or two more Level 2-3 Lawbot(s) will emerge from the elevator, and kick the player back 4 tiles. * Once Will Wiseacre is freed, a final wave of Cogs comes in, consisting of: ** 1 Level 4 Ambulance Chaser ** 2 Level 3 Lawbots ** 1 Level 2 Lawbot * Will joins as a teammate. ** Will Wiseacre has Level 3 Drop, Squirt and Sound. End of Task * Complete Task. Reward (Toon-Up / Sound Animation Frame 15, 75 Jellybeans) Category:ToonTasks Category:Toontown Central Category:Storyline Category:Toon HQ Category:Story ToonTasks